


Sharp swords and soft hearts

by YouKeepMeRight



Series: Merlin & Arthur’s travels [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Fluff, Insecure Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKeepMeRight/pseuds/YouKeepMeRight
Summary: “Since your return, you’ve collected almost every book in the history of mankind, Arthur.” Merlin sighed. “There’s nothing else you can do apart from learning in the field.”After Arthur's return, Merlin and Arthur begin to travel around the world. During their journey, they'll discover more about the modern era and about themselves.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin & Arthur’s travels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124519
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47
Collections: The Melee Challenge





	Sharp swords and soft hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 1 of the [Merlin Fic Server Book Club](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicBookClub/collections) Melee Challenge with prompt “Sword”

“I need to learn everything about this new world, Merlin.” Arthur was sitting cross-legged on the carpet, submerged in one of the books flooding the living room.

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at him over the stew he was carefully stirring. “Since your return, you’ve collected almost every book in the history of mankind, Arthur.” Merlin sighed. “There’s nothing else you can do apart from learning in the field.”

Arthur jumped to his feet and thrust his fist in the air. “Brilliant idea, Merlin! Prepare everything for the journey! We’ll need two strong horses, some supplies…” Arthur continued the list, ignoring Merlin’s groans and the fact that this was the twenty-first century.

After that, it took them a couple of months of planning and plotting to begin their journey across the world. Arthur had an inquiring mind, and Merlin was delighted to share his centuries of knowledge with someone so eager to comprehend.

“Look, Merlin, finally something that hasn’t changed! A blacksmith!” They were wandering around the old downtown in Florence when a shop window filled with all kinds of swords caught Arthur’s eye (*)

“Arthur, wait, that’s not—” Merlin began to say, but the blond one had already put his nose against the glass.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen such finely wrought swords.” Arthur's eyes sparkled with joy. 

"Those aren’t made for fighting," Merlin walked beside him and smiled fondly. Arthur remained Merlin of a little boy. "People don't need swords in the modern world, although I think humankind has become sadly more creative in the ways they kill each other."

“What do people do with those, then?” Arthur protested, pointing at halberds, scimitars and rapiers.

“They keep them for fun. They use them for sports. Sometimes, they just hang them in their living rooms,” Merlin explained.

Arthur adjusted the lapels of his jacket. "You're right, silly of me to think they could create swords like they used to," the former king reflected. "Let's go get some gelato." Arthur's tone was trying to be convincing, but while they were walking, the way he was rubbing his sword arm left Merlin pondering how much Arthur was missing the good old days of training in Camelot.

A few hours later, when they were enjoying the sunset over Ponte Vecchio from the balcony of their luxury hotel, Merlin had a eureka moment.

“You should try fencing!”

“What? _Mer_ lin, I almost spilled this fine wine! Why the hell did you shout like that?” Arthur snapped, jumping on his chair where he was relaxing. He took his sunglasses off and turned to face Merlin, who was standing right outside the glass door with a tray of snacks in his left hand.

Merlin didn’t speak for a while, hypnotized by the way Arthur’s figure was silhouetted against the orange and gold light of the sun. 

“Well, I thought about it, and it could be good for you to have some, uhm, to do something that reminds you of training with the knights,” Merlin stammered.

“Do you think I miss training?” Arthur cocked his head. “ _Oh_ , it’s about the swords, isn’t it? No Merlin, you got it wrong. I don’t miss using them. I miss Excalibur.” Arthur looked away.

“What do you mean?” Merlin put the tray down and walked closer to his friend.

“I know it sounds ridiculous, but I’d like to have it back. I felt a connection with that sword, it was like it was alive. Like we were a team.” Arthur explained. “Do you think I’m weird?”

Merlin looked into Arthur’s eyes and trembled from the effort it took not to draw near him and hug him tightly. “No, I don’t think you’re weird,” Merlin breathed.

“The way I found Excalibur, the story you told me -even if now I know the truth about it-, well, it gave me hope that maybe I really am destined to do something special. That I really am important,” Arthur confessed, looking anywhere but in Merlin’s direction.

Merlin took a deep breath. “Arthur, I’ve been telling you that you’re special for years. How can you still not believe me? You walked out of a lake after decades! My magic came back to me because of your return!” Merlin said. At those words, Arthur gaped and turned towards Merlin, mouth half-opened. “Yes, Arthur, it’s true. After centuries, my magic was beginning to fade. I was even growing tired of it, I was this close to giving up!” Merlin lamented. “Then you came back, and my magic crushed me like a giant wave. But it wasn’t painful at all. Actually, I’ve never felt so alive.” Merlin’s eyes were glistening with little tears that shined like a drop of his magic was hidden inside each of them.

Arthur reached out and with his thumb brushed away one of those tears. “Merlin I am sorry, I didn’t mean to doubt you. Sometimes, it’s just hard to have faith in myself, and I’m a silly man to need something tangible to remind me of my worth.” Arthur smiled fondly, and his eyes sparkled with humour. “It should be enough to hear you describe me like one of the superheroes of your comic books.”

Merlin let out a short, feeble laugh. “I won’t do that again! We both know your head is already as big as your waist.”

Arthur nudged his shoulder and as the sun disappeared behind the horizon, they looked towards their future together with newly blossomed hope.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) I actually saw a shop like that in another city in Italy during my last summer holidays, and it was a bizarre and fascinating discovery!  
> Thanks a lot to my beta [Lishan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelishan) for her patience and kindness :)


End file.
